towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chronicles of the Science I "Broken Souls"
Prolog: D'ie beiden Verro Copter hoben wieder ab. Mitarma und Mazeka saßen in der Manschaftskabine und sahen aus dem Fenster. Die jenigen welche sie einst verfolgten brauchten nun ihre Hilfe. Mazeka wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde. Mitarma spürte estwas komisch im Magen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher wo von. Gondon und Toppers schwiegen dem ganzen Flug lang bis die Flugmaschine sanft auf dem Boden aufsetzte und sich die Tür öffnette. Mitarma staunte als sie aus dem Verro Copter trat und sah sich um. Überall liefen befaffnette schwarze Matoraner herum. Andere wiederum handtierten mit diversen Messgeräten herum. Der Matoranerin viel sofort eine abgesicherte Zaunanlage auf. "'W'as ist da hinter?" fragte Mitarma den General Major. "Ein Haus, nein eine alte Villa!" antwortete Gondon und führte Mitarma und Mazeka in ein Zelt. Das große Zelt war eine Mischung aus Wohnzimmer und Computer Raum. Auf dem großen Tisch standen vier Bildschirme. Jeder zeigte eine ander Seite der Villa. Mazeka und Mitarma wurden sogar von einer Matoranerin bedient. Beide wussten nicht was sie von dem ganzen halten sollten. "Was wir euch angetan haben," sprach Toppers während er auf Mazeka und Mitarma zu ging, "tut uns sehr leid!" "Gondon und ich wollen uns erst einmal für alles entschuldigen," fuhr Topers fort. Mazeka und Mitarma nahmen diese an obwohl sie immer noch verwundert waren. Wie heist es? "'W'ie heist dieses Gebäude?" fragte Mitarma. "Sunset Mansion!" erwiederte Toppers unt tippte etwas auf eine der Tastaturen. Das Bild auf dem Computer zeigte die Haustür. Auf einer Tafels stand der Name des Gebäudes. "Kommt mit mir!" sprach Toppers und führte die beiden Matoraner aus dem Zelt bis vor die Zaunanlage. "Wieso habt ihr die Villa hermetisch abgeriegelt und eingezäunt?" fragte Mazeka. "Das werdet ihr gleich sehen!" antwortete Toppers und blieb mit den unfreiwilligen Gästen neben Gondon stehen. Alle vier sahen Gestalten in dem Haus. Mitarma dachte an die Bildschirme. Laut diesen war das Haus leer. Mazeka würgte als er genauer erkannte in welchem Zustand die Gestalten im Haus waren. Er schüttelte sich und drehte sich weg. '''G'ondon sah Mitarma an die immer noch auf das Fenster starrte. Die Matoranerin war blas geworden und dicke Schweißperlen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Im nächsten moment rannte sie auf den Zaun zu. Nur so gerande noch schafften es Gondon und Toppers sie fest zuhalten. "Ich habe es gewusst!" fauchte Toppers, "die da drinnen können uns nicht sehen aber sie!" Mitarma tastete umsich, die Gestalten waren überall. Sie wollte weg aber sie schaffte es nicht. Sie schlug um sich und riß an der Tür. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Benebelt und völlig durcheinander wachte sie wieder auf. Sie lag in einem Krankenzelt. Verdammt murmelte sie leise zu sich. Was geht hier vor? 'A'm nächsten Tag ging es ihr wieder besser. Sie hatte sich mit einem mentalen Training auf ihre Situation vorbereitet. Jetzt konnte sie auch mit Gondon und Toppers zusammen arbeiten. Immer wieder wanderte der Blick der Matoraner auf den Bildschirm und auf das Fenster. Die Gestalten waren da, aber auf dem Bildschirm nicht. Toppers trat weg und ging zu einer Aurum Matoranerin namens Penelope, diese hielt eine Art Laser Abtaste Gerät in der Hand. Zwei Matoraner die wohl auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren kreutzen das Zeltlager und hielten für einen Moment inne. Sie hörten Stimmen, Stimmen die nach ihnen riefen. Schreie: "'H'elft uns, helft uns!" hörte er in seinem Kopf, "uns wurde unrecht getan, helft uns!" Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und bald konnte der Matoraner nicht mehr. Er rannte auf die Quelle der Stimmen zu. Vor seinen Augen namen Matoraner und Toa gestalt an, desto näher er ihnen kam desto deutlicher wurden sie. Gondon und Toppers sahen wie zwei Matoraner immer wieder gegen den Zaun rannten oder versuchten an diesem hoch zu klettern. Topper blieb wie angewurtzelt stehen. Die Gestalten im Haus sahen alle zu der Stelle wo die beiden Matoraner versuchten auf das Gelände zu kommen. Mit viel mühe schafften es vier Argmatoraner einen der Matoraner langsam aber sicher vom Zaun weg zu ziehen. Er schrie histerisch herum und brüllte unvollständige Sätze. Der andere konnte erst durch den Schlag eines Pitolenschwertkolbens zum Schweigen gebracht werden. "Bringt sie sofort ins Krankenzellt!" schrie eine Arg Matoranerin und rannte mit einem Ärtzte Team hinter her. "'H'ast du das bemerkt!" sagte Gondon zu Mitarma. Sie nickte betroffen. In den nächsten Tagen wiederholten sich änliche Vorfälle, bald waren Gondon und Toppers gezwungen einen weiteren Teil des Geländes großräumiger ab zu sperren. Mitarma sah auf ihre Kugel und wanderte so durch das Haus. Auf einmal war da ein Gesicht, ein verzerrtes Matoranergesicht starte sie an. Die Wahrsagerin musste alle Gedanken zusammen halten. Die Stimme schrie buchstäblich in ihrem Kopf. Unrecht, unrecht uns, uns wurde unrecht dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle und Emutionen an damit ihr Verstand nicht nach gab. Hastig kritzelte sie die Schreie auf ein Papier. 'G'ondon sah wie die Matoranerin litt und rannte auf sie zu. Topers der ebenfalls davon Wind bekommen hatte warf sich auf die Kugel so das diese samt Tisch auf den Boden fiel. "Danke!" keuchte Mitarma und rang nach Luft, "ihr habt mir mein Leben gerettet!" "Nichts zu danken!" stammelte Toppers verlegen. Mitarma nahm den Zettel und ging mit Toppers und Gondon in das Commando Zelt. Sie tippe den Satzt ab und ließ ihn von Toppers und Gondon lesen. '''Unrecht, sie haben uns unrecht angetan! stand auf dem Bildschirm. Die Matoraner sahen sich verwirrt an. "Was soll das bedeuten!" sprach Gondon mit gemischten Gefühlen. "Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete Mitarma. Neue Opfer Y'azoo und Wulf traten rasch aus dem Raum und schlossen die Tür von der Treppenseite. "Warum helfen wir ihr eigendlich?" fragte Wulf mit gequältem Unterton. "Frag mich nicht," grummelte Yazoo sauer, "ich weiß es nicht!" Die sechs Toa sahen sich um. Sie standen auf einer kreisförmigen Plattform die nur mit einer Tür mit der schwären Hauptsäule verbunden war. "Sie mal die Wand an!" sprach einer der Toa, "sie scheint sich zu bewegen. Und tatsächlich verschoben sich an sechs Stellen der Wand die Steine. "Da ist irgend etwas drin!" wimmerte eine Toa des Eises und rannte zur Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Die anderen sahen ihr hinter her. Auf einmal schnellte ein weiße Ranke aus dem Wandfreiraum. Die fünf Toa wollten ihre Kamaradin warnen doch zuspät. Laut schreihen wurde sie von der Ranke gepackt, umschlungen und in den Freiraum gezogen. '''D'ie anderen fünf Toa bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun und versuchten die Tür einzuschlagen. Ein weiterer Toa wurde von einer Ranke erwischt und fort geschliffen. Wulf und Yazoo wurden fast wahnsinnig wegen der Schreie. Sie machten kehrt denn sie wollten sehen was mit den Toa geschah. Sie öffnetten die Tür und starrten in den Raum. Sofort sprangen sie nach hinten und schlugen die Tür zu. Die Schreihe wurden immer lauter und verblasten aufeinmal. Wulf und Yazoo zitterten angespannt. Dieser Turm war ihnen immer ungehäulicher. Shelke trat gelassen die Stufen hinauf an Yazoo und Wulf vorbei welche nach unten rannten und aus dem Turm stürtzten. Diese armen Feiglinge, dachte Shelke und ging in den Raum in dem zuvor noch sechs Toa eingespeert waren. 'S'ie musterte die Wand und erblckte zu ihrer Freude sechs Wasserspeier an der Innenwand des Turms. Sie waren in verstörten und verzeerten Formen und gaben auf makabarer weiße wieder wie die Toa ums leben kamen. Doch das war ihr egal, was zählte war was andres. Eine weitere Ebene des Turms war aktiviert. Yazoo und Wulf erschauderten als sie das finster Gelächter von Shelke hörten. ' Fortsetzung in: Chronicles of the Science III "The Dead in the Tower" ' Epilog: 'M'itarma und einige andere Arg- und Aurum Matoraner blickten auf die Villa. Gondon und Toppers schrieben gerade an einem aktuellen Bericht zur Situation. "General Major Gondon!" sprach ein Arg Matoraner umd trat ins Zelt. "Es sind sechs weitere Toa in der Sunset Mansion eingezogen!" "Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Gondon laut, "was geht hier verdammt noch mal vor?" Toppers und der Arg Matoraner schüttelten die Köpfe. Gondon schaltete den Computer ein und legte ein Datei offen. Er tippe einen Code ein und wartete eine Sekunde. 'K'orektur des Berichtes 713 - 19 "Sunset Mansion": 'I'n der Villa befinden sich jetzt 12 Matoraner und 12 Toa. Ihre Erscheinungsform könnte die sein in der sie getötet wurden. Gondon tippte weiter. Zwei Matoraner wurden durch die Schreihe der Gestalten angelockt und wurden wahnsinnig. Gondon klickte in ein Feld auf dem Bildschirm. Gefahrenstufe 3 erschien in dem Feld. Der Aurum Matoraner schritt aus dem Zelt und blickte auf die Villa '''Sunset Mansion, "Was bei Mata Nui bist du?" 'Wird fortgesetzt in: Chronicles of the Science II "Mazekas meeting with the Ghosts" ' Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser